Golden Eyes
by tomboi-chic
Summary: Battosai comes and destroys Kaoru's village...including everyone in it...except her. Something happened in her past...changing her forever. Will Kaoru accept what Battosai has in store for her?
1. Ch 1

Hello there oh new reader…You are now beginning to read Golden Eyes, a Rurouni Kenshin fanfic. This is my 2nd fan fiction story so I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it…-

"Kaoru! Grab my sword!" called out her father. Kaoru looked up from giving hay to the horses. 'Why would father want his sword--?' Her thoughts were interrupted by his panic-stricken face.

She ran inside the dojo and reached up to take the beautiful sword down from the shelf. All of a sudden she heard bloodcurdling screams outside her home. Not even bothering to close the door, Kaoru went outside again. What she saw was beyond belief.

Half of the village was already destroyed, fires burning houses, screams filling the air and blood running in what seemed like rivers. This could only mean that… _he _was behind all of this. Kaoru leaned against the doorframe, the sight hitting her like a freight train. "Kaoru!!"

She looked to her left, her father drenched in blood, trying to help their neighbors. Running over to him, Kaoru handed him the sword, "What is going on?!" Kaoru's father tied the sword to his waist not looking up.

He shook his head, "Kaoru I cannot answer your question at the moment. Help me carry Oriande inside." At first glance Kaoru saw that Oriande's leg was broken and that she had various injuries. "And Kaoru…"

Looking up, she noticed that his eyes held a warning, "What ever happens today Kaoru, you must not--" "Dad…I know…" She smiled trying to show that whatever he was telling her about, was not important to fuss over.

Kaoru did as she was told and lifted the elder woman onto the tatami mats in the dojo. Oriande reached up with a hand, "K-Kaoru? What's--?"

Dodging the question Kaoru answered, "Oriande, you should rest right now." Oriande put her hand next to her body.

"Yes child…I should." As the old woman grinned, Kaoru noticed that her father disappeared. Getting up slowly with caution, Kaoru proceeded to the back entrance, spear in hand. Sliding the rice-papered door open a notch, she gasped in horror.

Her father was being beaten, kicked and prodded with swords of soldiers. Kaoru slammed the door open and cried out, "FATHER!!!"

Hitting the soldiers while making her way through the circle that surrounded her sole parent, a man with blood-red hair and golden amber eyes followed her moving figure. Kaoru set the spear next to her and picked up the sword next her father's body. "Hold on dad…just hold on." She set the weapon in front of her and a soldier came from her left. He swung the sword over her head, but Kaoru ducked just in time to slash at his legs.

As her enemy buckled over, two more came running at her, coming from opposite directions. When they came close enough, she jumped up and sliced the two together. "K-Kaoru…don't h-hurt yourself…" came a mumble from her father. "Dad! Stay with me…come on…when's my birthday?" Kaoru asked, wanting him to stay awake. Fighting off another warrior, she looked down at him. "Father…?" That split second earned her a gash on her arm. Muttering curses under her breath, thrust her family's sword, killing the soldier instantly. "Au…August….thirty-first…" came a low reply. A weak smile covered her face, "Good, good…uh, what's my favorite color?" She turned around, "Dad?" It was too late…another warrior had stuck a spear into his chest. "Nooooooooooo!!!" _The man who did that is going to regret that he was ever conceived, let alone born…_thought Kaoru, charging at the grinning soldier. Seconds later, his head was swept off his neck, blood splattering her face.

She knelt down next to her now deceased parent, tears threatening to spill over. Behind her, she felt a flaming ki, surpassing the heavens. Turning around slowly, gold met azure and Kaoru couldn't feel her legs. _What the hell…? _Kaoru thought, panicking. _It's…it's the_-- "Battosai." He smirked and drew his sword, "Come." _Excuse me? _she thought. Now there was a concept, her, Kaoru Kamiya, assistant master of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu…against BATTOSAI!?? That is wack. And wack was her world…sadly. She had to defend her and her ancestors' name…she had no choice.

Slowly, Kaoru stood up, gripping the sword until her knuckles were white. The Battosai saw this and chuckled inwardly in his mind. Kaoru had been staring at the ground and she closed her eyes, breathing deeply. _I must…not…nooo, I shouldn't…father…. _Instantly, when she looked up, her eyes had turned green. Not like a forest green but like a lime green. Battosai was taken aback and it showed on his face for a second, it disappeared as fast as it had come. He put on a little smirk before Kaoru disappeared from his sight…too bad he could read ki.

She was coming from the side and he was ready to parry her sword before she was gone again. This time she came from behind, but the manslayer disappeared from view. She blinked and felt a burning sensation on her leg. _Dammit…! _She thought pissed off that she had left her guard down. Turning around, Kaoru saw the Battosai crouched, still in the same position he had just attacked her. Suppressing her ki, Kaoru vanished, knowing that this time the assassin couldn't predict her moves so easily.

Battosai grinned as she left his before his eyes yet another time. "The same trick will not work well if you keep repeating yourself." He called out into the chilly air. Not a moment after he finished did he sense, her coming from above. "AAAAAHHH!" He simply pointed his sword upwards, which didn't surprise Kaoru much. Taking out a short sword from behind her, removed his katana out of the way. She grinned but fell into his trap the moment he was gone from her eyesight. Spinning her head, it was too late. Kaoru blacked out.

__

After Kaoru fell into unconsciousness, Battosai grabbed her by the waist, not letting her fall onto the blood soaked ground. _Well, she's already covered in it…may as well_, he thought. He must admit that she had put up quite a fight, even though she hadn't lasted 10 minutes. "Battosai!" cried a familiar voice from behind.

Flicking the blood off his katana and sheathing it, he turned around. "What do you want Gohei?" Gohei was about to answer when he noticed a female in his arms. "Oh? Has the mighty manslayer found himself a lady?" He hooted over to Battosai. The assasin narrowed his eyes, "What is it that you need to tell me?" Unsuspecting Gohei didn't know better and pressed on, "Don't change the subject Himura. Have you claim--" He was cut off when Battosai withdrew his sword and pointed it to Gohei's jugular with his god-like speed. "Gohei," he paused, "if you don't tell me what you came here for in the next 10 seconds I will kill you." Adding encouragement to the larger man before him, he added more pressure, a trickle of blood flowing down his neck. Gohei noticed he wasn't kidding and told him, "K-Katsura wants us to go b-back to headquarters and prepare for our next mission."

Enclosing his sword into it's cage, Battosai picked the unconscious girl in his arms and picked her up bridal style walking to a stable. Some other soldiers were there, stealing the horses from the now dead village. One of them spoke up, "Oh! Hello Battosai!". Battosai knew that is was Soujiro who was talking to him but he didn't approve of being spoken to so cheerfully after destroying a village. It didn't suit him. "Soujiro, get me a horse." Soujiro went off and took a black one which was already saddled. "Here you go."

Battosai fought the urge to roll his eyes at the youth. He put Kaoru on the front of the saddle and then rose onto the animal himself. Kicking the horse slightly, it moved into the direction where the front of the line was. Turning the horse 50 degrees, he now faced where most of the men under his command were. "Soldiers! We're heading back to Kyoto. Take anything you want or anything or anyone you want. Follow when you are ready." And turning into the direction Kyoto he could hear the men cheering behind him.

WELL!?? What do you think? Should I continue or not? Either way please leave a review letting me know what you would like to do! OKAY?! Now please! Click the button! That's right! The one in the left corner!! Now! CLICKETY CLICK!!! -

tomboi-chic


	2. Ch 2

Hey all, reader or reviewer or both. You know who you are. I would like to thank the reviewers:

KaoruRules

The Man Slayer

Sacdsadcacs

Kik-ting

Kenshin's grl

Animegurl23

Atem's annoying bride

Punkey-Monkey

greencoding

Stellalunewen

I'm so glad that I had those reviews to keep me going. . I apologize for taking so fricken long!!! But here it is...Chapter 2 of Golden Eyes.

Ow. Ow. "Owwww!" The Battosai looked down at his victim. Kaoru tried sitting up, but found that useless, considering that she was tied up and laying on a horses' back. "Let me down." she hissed. Battosai just eyed her and replied, "No."

'Ooooohhhh. That little jerk off. I swear...' "Yes."

"No."

"YES."

"Not unless you want to be trampled by the horses behind me." Now THERE was thought.

"Then at least take off the ropes."

"I don't think so." He scoffed.

"Then loosen them! They're really getting annoying." Kaoru reasoned.

"As are you." Battosai smirked.

"Excuse me?! You're the one who...I'm guessing, kidnapped me!" She twisted her head to look at him straight in the eye. "Am I right?"

"Perhaps."

Kaoru glared at the assassin with all the anger boiling up inside her. "Can you just answer with a yes or no? It's really not that difficult you know."

"Really?" He drawled with a tinge of sarcasm lacing his reply.

"Y'know what? Forget it...you can't have a normal conversation or even do a simple task like loosening the damn ropes that are going to blister."

"Deal with it."

She huffed. 'Damn it...if only---wait!'

"Can I go to the bathroom?" Kaoru asked sweetly. Too sweetly.

"No."

"Pleeeaase?"

"No."

"Pretty pleeeease?"

"I said no."

"I won't leave you alone until I go."

'So she's going to be difficult is she?' Battosai thought. "Just pee on yourself then."

Kaoru scrunched up her nose at the thought, "Ewww! Hell no!"

"Then I guess you don't have to go so badly then."

'Point taken Mr. Battosai.' Kaoru thought sarcastically. 'It's time to take drastic measures then...'

Kaoru glanced at her captor, closed her eyes and slid of the side of the horse which was cantering. Battosai was in shock as Kaoru supplied a dagger from her ankle and undid the ropes.

"Sayonara!" She dashed into the woods not a moment later.

Battosai managed to turn the animal and jumped off going after his now free prey.

* * *

Kaoru was leaping over over logs, branches and twigs while dogding tree trunks and leaves that were grabbing at her.

'Ok....I have slept about 3 hours. We have been galloping most of the time. So the next town's about 15 minutes away.' Thankful that she was in good shape and that her father trained her like he did...oh. That's right, her father was gone now.

A tear managed to squeeze out and ran backwards to her ear, she was running so fast. It was like she was running from her pain and loss of what she used to have.

What was the point of running when you were going to be caught? _Especially when you wanted to be caught... _

She halted. What part of her had just said that? That was a disturbing thought. She, Kamiya Kaoru, wanted to be caught by the Battosai? What the hell had she been smoking when that notion passed through her mind? It must be the running, the stress, the nausea....SOMETHING along those lines.

* * *

Meanwhile, Battosai was silently praying, yes praying, that Kaoru hadn't made it to the town yet. Because if she did, he was going to have to go look around the streets. And in the streets were people and he didn't want to deal with the stares and rumors caused by them.

As he was running, he saw a small figure hunched over. 'Gotcha!'

'Go away...go away...everything go away...go away....' Kaoru was repeating it like a mantra.

Suddenly, a voice in her ear replied, "Hello there."

Her eyes went wide and she tried to move away but there was a nice, shiny, looking wakizashi in her way.

"Where are you going? I found you, so I get to keep you."

"What the hell are you talking about?! You don't own me! You can try but I'm not the submissive type!" Kaoru spat.

The blade came closer, "Yes...I do and you are."

Why was it that there was a tingle shooting down her back every time he was talking into her ear?

She shivered and collected her wits, "I'm not going with you!"

Battosai only replied by picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder, walking.

"What the--! Put me down! I'm not a sack of potatoes y'know! LET ME DOWWWN!!!" Kaoru wailed, slamming her fists with all her might against her captor's back.

"You sure weigh like it..." he muttered.

Kaoru blushed, furious at his comment, "I do not!" She punched his hard emphazing her words.

He smirked, 'Sure is a little firecracker.'

* * *

Finally arriving at the Ishin Shishi HQ (for those of you in the dark: headquarters --), Kaoru had given up her pathetic rant.

'I may as well save my bloody energy...I know there are some pedophiles here.' she thought, sighing. Why was she in this situation? She just couldn't win. And she knew it.

Battosai had finally set her down while they came to a door leading inside of the building.

"Took you long enough..." Kaoru muttered, thinking he wouldn't hear her.

"What?"

"Nothing." She replied innocently.

He eyed her suspiciously and pushed her in. Walking in the hallway she could make out soldiers through the shoji screens. Hearing the profanity, she scowled, "What a pig sty!"

Pretending he hadn't heard her, Battosai couldn't help but agree with her, even though they were under Katsura's and his command, they were vulgar.

Turning around a corner, Kaoru accidentally bumped into someone carrying food trays. "Whoops!" Because of her reflexes, she caught a tray and a porcelain tea cup. The person who was with the stack of meals, was surprised at this and even the manslayer was agape.

Kaoru put the tray and cup on top of the others and said apologetically, "I'm so sorry about that! Are you alright?"

The woman nodded, "I'm fine, thank you for catching that or else it would have been my head!" Noticing who was next to her, "Oh hello Himura! Back so soon?"

Kaoru turned to the kidnapper, who only nodded. "Well, it's good to have you back. Katsura's in a meeting and requested that you join him."

Battosai said, "Arigato, I'm going there after I finish an errand."

The woman replied back, "Okay, I'll be sure to tell him." Turning to Kaoru, "Thank you again...uh--"

"Kaoru." Kaoru supplied.

She nodded again, "Thank you Kaoru. By the way, I'm Tae, I work in the kitchens."

"Oh. Well alright Tae. I'll see you around." Bowing, Kaoru made a mental note to check ou the kitchens later.

Battosai took Kaoru's elbow and led her to another corridor and stopped in front of a room. "Go."

Having a blond moment, Kaoru replied dumbly (I HAVE NOTHING AGAINST BLONDES!!! I JUST WANTED TO USE THAT LITTLE ANALOGY THINGY FOR THIS CHAPTER!!!! So don't kill me --)

"Go where?" Then, it clicked. "Oh never mind."

Stepping to the room, she found quite simple for her tastes. A futon which looked like it was never used, a closet, a bookshelf and a window with a little seat to look out of. He wasn't gone without a word though, "You leave, you die."

With a sharp clack of the shoji behind her, Kaoru was left to herself.

* * *

As the Battosai walked to the room where he knew Katsura was waiting for him, he couldn't help but think of Kaoru's eyes. 'What the hell am I doing thinking about her? I shouldn't be thinking about that girl when I have other things to be doing...'

Slipping his unreadable mask on his deceiving features, he walked into the meeting room, silently sliding the door closed. From a nod of acknowledgement of Katsura, the manslayer took his seat in the back.

"...As I was saying, the Shinsengumi have been acting very suspicious lately. Our spies have been killed in larger numbers than I would prefer." He turned to Battosai, "I take it she's upstairs?"

"Hai." He responded.

"Good." Katsura continued, "Now that we have the girl, we have a higher probability of seeking out our enemies in bigger quantities than having our gifted asassain doing it by himself." Murmurs of agreement were heard throughout the men. Battosai just leaned against the wall, blade next to him, he honestly didn't care if the girl had to kill like him.

Suddenly, Gohei stood up and bowed, "Katsura, please excuse me, I need to use the restroom."

Katsura only waved his hand as permission. Yet, something didn't seem right this time. 'Nothing's ever right with Gohei around---he was probably going to go fondle the waitresses or something.

Still...

Something in the depths of his mind said otherwise.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kaoru was upstairs pacing about in the room she was held captive in. 'The little fruit! How dare he just leave me in this damn room with nothing to do.'

Kaoru had no want or desire to die anytime soon therefore she wasn't going to leave the cursed room.

She cried out in frustration. "Damn the bastard to hell! Damn him to hell and back!!"

Then, the screen door slapped open, revealing Gohei grinning from ear to ear. "Now now," he said as if speaking to a baby with a tantrum, "a young girl such as yourself shouldn't say things like that." He stepped towards her and closed the door.

"What do you want?" Kaoru asked suspiciously, something was wrong with this picture. Something was very, very wrong.

"You o' little one." Gohei tried to grab her with his large arms, but Kaoru was too quick for him. "Get back her ya wench!" 'Pshyeah! I don't think so!' Kaoru thought sarcastically, forgetting how dangerous the situation was.

"C'mere!" He hissed. 'Okay Noroi...Let's check our options. I can A) have this guy who's ugly as sin rape me, try to anyway. Or I can B) run out of this room and have the Battosai kill me. Either way, I'm screwed but, hell, I should at least have an honorable death soooo.....'

As Kaoru past Gohei he heard a "B it is." Whatever B meant, he didn't care, just as long as she didn't get past him and to the manslayer.

* * *

Battosai was now 100 sure that something was up. Unless the thumping upstairs was Kaoru throwing herself against the walls, which he highly doubted, someone was definitely with her. And that wasn't a good thing.

Looking up, Katsura was still talking about how abnormally the Shinsengumi was acting as of late and such. As if he gave 10000 yen worth caring. Battosai's eyes caught Katsura's and his boss immediately understood: **Battosai was going to check the girl**.

Collecting his sword and moving towards the door, he narrowed his eyes instinctively as something came towards the room.

* * *

Kaoru sprinted down the stairs, as fast as she could in the bloody, ripped kimono. Not only was she wearing the same thing she had on during the ambush on her village, she didn't have a weapon to defend herself with. 'Damn it all...'

Kaoru's senses perked, 'That's the familiar ki---Battosai!' A little more and she would almost reach the door he was behind.

Unfortunately, the fates weren't in such a good mood at the time and Gohei caught her ankle.

"Let me go you vile bastard!" Kaoru shouted as she squirmed, damning the kimono for the restricted movement.

"I don't think so my pretty little raven. Now, don't be so stubborn..." He was trying to undo her obi.

Kaoru's head was pounding and she knew. 'No no no no no no no no!!!!!!' '**Too late dear.**'

* * *

Battsai stepped outside into the hallway, as he looked to his right, he was absolutely pleased.

Kaoru was standing there, her hand holding a wakizashi, dripping with blood. Gohei Hiruma was on the ground, sliced deep enough to cause immense pain and light enough for him to not pass out. Therefore, he was shrieking with pain, bleeding everywhere onto the once gleaming wood floors.

Turning to him, Kaoru once again looked at him with wild green eyes, a dot of blood under her right eye.

Green met with gold eyes and time paused.

Battosai was so surprised to see there was someone like him, with another side, that actually killed and liked it.

But time moved normally and Katsura stepped out of the room, seeing that kidnapper and captive were bonding in a way only asassins knew....

DUN DUN DUUUUNN!!!!! A CLIFFIE LADIES AND GENTS!! I know I'm so evil, but I had to cut this chapter a bit short so it would fit for the next one to come.

Sungold: It's actually because she's been lazy and hasn't been writing for her other story---tomboy's hand flies onto muses' mouth

Tomboi-chic: Laughs nervously while death glaring at sungold Sungold, if you don't shut it I swear I will--gasps and releases muse and begins grinning while looking at TV There's Rurouni Kenshin tonight. giggles There's. Rurouni. Kenshin. TONIGHT.(it's Saturday night)

Sungold: stares at owner strangely

ANYWAY, please don't forget to review and I apologize for taking so long. I have been drowning in tons of homework and cannot go onto the internet on weeknight or school nights, whichever you prefer to call it.

. PUH-LEASE REVIEW! And gracias to those who reviewed!!!!

Clickety-click!

tomboi-chic


	3. Ch 3

"Battosai." Battosai made eye contact with his superior, "…"

"Show her where to get washed up." The assassin nodded and went towards the girl. 'Why? Why does she have another side like me?' He pondered. Kaoru tossed the katana away from Gohei and kicked him. "You EVER," her voice threatened, "EVER mess with me again and I swear to Kami that I will castrate you and feed it to the pigs." Gohei only moaned in pain, unaware that he was supposed to reply. Kaoru kicked an especially large gash, "You HEAR ME YOU FUCKING PEDOPHILE!" The hentai made out a raspy yes in response. "That's right you sick bastard…" she whispered, making to kick him again.

Battosai saw this and, using his ungodly speed pulled her back from the bloody, yet living corpse. "GODDAMMIT YOU BASTARD! I HOPE YOU DIE A PAINFUL TORTUROUS DEATH! I ALSO HOPE I'M THERE TO SEE IT!" She screamed at Gohei, now unconscious. Battosai pulled the girl from the gory scene and took her outside where she finally broke free of his iron-like grip. "Let me go!" He now noticed that her eyes had returned to their normal navy blue instead of the bright green they once were. She was panting, 'Probably from all that screaming.' The red-haired assassin thought. He grabbed her hand and began to pull her towards the woods.

"Where are you taking me?" Kaoru asked loudly. He smirked, "Into the woods." She saw him smirk and it made her shiver. "Why?" She was nervous. Plenty nervous and she for one didn't like the feeling. "Because." His smirk grew even wider. He was being purposefully vague, making Kaoru thankfully angry instead of being nervous. She jerked her hand out of his own, yelling, "Why do you have to be so damn conspicuous! Why can't you just give a normal answer instead of always playing games! Why do you have to be such a pompous, arrogant, insolent, cold, mean JERK?" She emphasized the last word by jabbing her finger into his chest, which quickly taught her not to poke the guy when he slapped her. Hard.

"And why must you be such a child?" He glared at her, the smirk long gone. A part of her preferred that smirk instead of his accusing amber eyes. Kaoru stared right back at him, deciding that she would defy him with all mind, heart, soul and blood. And Battosai saw that through her now stormy blue gray eyes. But before he could make another comment, Kaoru walked past him. "Where do you think you're going?" He asked, seizing her arm. The girl turned her eyes to him, coldly answering, "I'm going to the hot springs." Without waiting for an answer, she tried tugging her arm out from his grip. "Let. Me. Go." She hissed, her eyes flashing the odd green they were earlier that evening.

Battosai inwardly grinned at seeing this quick change and began dragging her to the hot springs nearby. Kaoru wanted nothing more than to punch the redhead out cold. She would die happy if she had the chance. But Kaoru didn't want to die in the godforsaken headquarters of the Choshu. Life was still ahead of her and she didn't want to lose that opportunity to be happy though many unpleasant things had taken place lately it seemed. How could she escape? Kaoru thought this over. What would set her free from this hell? What did most men want…Gohei…It clicked.

Instead of defying him, why not play his sick game? She had to smile at her cleverness but quickly wiped it off her face so her predator wouldn't know her plan. Kaoru no longer tried to pull her arm away from him, but slinked up next to him, hugging his arm. "Battosai…."the girl said lowly. He looked at her, startled. What had brought this on? "What are you doing?" "I'm cold." She replied with bright, wide eyes. He saw right through her. His hostage was planning to make an escape. "Really? Now we can't have that now can we?" Battosai said sweetly. To Kaoru's surprise, he picked her up bridal style and yet again began walking to the springs. Kaoru was about to make a fuss, when she remembered her plan. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his chest, "Thank you so much. I feel a little warmer, but…I'm still chilly."

The assassin mentally raised an eyebrow, and was pleased that she wanted to continue her little plan. 'Well, then…this is turning out better than expected.' The two of them thought, oblivious to what one another had just done. They finally reached the springs and Kaoru was about to leap out of his arms to get clean when he sat on a rock. With her still in his arms. "You said you were cold, ne? Where do you think you're running off to, dearest?" As if the whole fact of Kaoru was in the arms of the world's most feared hitokiri wasn't enough, he just HAD TO add an endearment at the end of that question. Escape forgotten, Kaoru squirmed in his embrace. "Let me go, let me gooooo." She whined. "I thought you were still chilly." He tightened his grip around her, making the girl even more petrified. "I won't be if you let me into the springs! I'm covered with that bastard's blood anyway! It's so gross!" Kaoru protested, knowing this wasn't coming to what she hoped for.

"Mmmmmn…No. I think you should stay here. Besides, I think the blood on you looks very good." Poor Kaoru was shaking from fear at that point. "You see? I'm right. You're so cold that you're shivering. Maybe I should warm you up…"Battosai added thoughtfully, liking the way his captive girl shook even more. He knew that she wasn't shaking because she was cold. It was 78 degrees for Kami's sake. He repositioned her so that she was straddling him. Kaoru was horrified at this because it allowed him full view of everything he wasn't supposed to see. 'May the gods curse you Gohei! Look at what's happening to me all because of you! If you weren't such a sinful bastard, I wouldn't be in this situation! Damn it!' Kaoru squirmed and twisted, trying to break from the hitokiri's grasp.

'If the girl wouldn't move so damn much, maybe I wouldn't have moved her.' Battosai thought to himself. He paused. 'Yeah right…but still…this is getting to be annoying.' So he did the unexpected. He pinched her butt.

That woke Kaoru up from her movements and when she figured out what the assassin did, she gasped. No man was supposed to do that! Especially when they weren't married to another no less. Battosai took advantage of her gasp, and kissed her.

Oh my gosh Oh my gosh Oh my gosh Oh my gosh Oh. My. Gosh. sighs To my readers. I apologize profusely. bows I am soooo sorry that I have taken so damn long with my updates.

Tomboi: bows Forgive this unworthy one.

Readers: watch intently

Tomboi: bows lower This unworthy one has had no time.

Readers: still watching intently, now armed with weapons

Tomboi: is on the ground This unworthy one is not allowed to be on the computer/laptop on weekdays.

Readers: glaring daggers, cocking weapons

Tomboi: squeaks out Please don't kill me…?

PS. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, especially with the end. Sorry it's short but like I said before, I haven't had time. sweatdrops and runs

calls from hill DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! sees mob of readers THANK YOU! runs


	4. Ch 4

'NO NO NONONONONONONO No No….' Kaoru thought. 'Mmmmmmmm.' She melted in his grasp. Battousai inwardly smirked. His little firecracker was falling under his spell. He tightened his grip around Kaoru, and she put her hands on his chest… 

"Let me go!" She screamed, breaking the kiss. Next thing he knew was off the rock and slammed against a tree. Her eyes were back to the eerie green when they first met. 'That didn't take much.' Battousai acknowledged, getting up from where he was blasted. Stepping towards Kaoru, he placed a hand on the hilt of his katana. "What? Are YOU going to kill me now! Is that it BATTOUSAI? You don't scare one bit!" Kaoru spit out, green eyes promising pain if he continued to stalk her the way he was now.

"Now now Kaoru. What makes you think I'm going to kill you?" That said, he disappeared and reappeared before her eyes, amber ones locking with a pair of lime. "I'm here to make sure you get cleaned up." He backed up a step, " I'm going to go back to the headquarters and get you clothes." Drawing the katana, "If I return to find you gone, there is going to be a problem." Her green eyes flashed when he used the tip of his sword to open the collar of her torn kimono, "So I take it I can trust you to be here?"

As a response, Kaoru pushed the blade away from her and gritted out a low, "Yes." "Yes what?" "Yes…Battousai." She spit out the word as if it were poison. "Oh good. I knew I could place my trust in you….?" A grin was placed on Kaoru's features. "You don't know my name?" "I know the young lady with blue eyes is Kaoru….but you seem to be different. I thought you might have a different name." As he said this, he sheathed his sword. The green-eyed girl laughed bitterly, "You're a smart one Battousai. I'll give you that much, but I just don't give out my name to anyone who asks for it."

"What can I do to change that?" He asked smoothly. Again, she laughed. "I'm not sure. How badly do you want to know?" Battousai used his ungodly speed and backed them up against a large boulder. "Badly." He responded huskily. "Obviously." She whispered. He nuzzled her neck, wanting to know her name. "Tell me…" He asked, fairly grinding himself into her. "….." Battousai grinned against her throat. So…she wanted to play like that, eh?

Leading kisses up her throat, his hand trailed up and down her spine, causing Kaoru to shiver involuntarily. "Now….?" She shook her head, unknowingly exposing more of her alabaster neck. Nibbling up to her jaw line, she wrapped her arms around his neck in response, pulling him closer, whispering, "Noroi." As if on cue, a twig snapped. Both looked in that direction, the forest now eerily quiet. Another snapped. Battousai flared out his chi, instantly recognizing that it was Tae.

Now standing straight up, he stepped away from a relieved yet dazed Kaoru. Tae emerged from the shadows of the woods, "Hello Kenshin! Katsu just sent me to bring Miss Kaoru--"

"Kaoru." Called a blue-eyed Kaoru, now perched on the large boulder. Tae laughed, "Yes Kaoru. What are you doing up there?" 'Good question…' dryly thought Battousai. "There's a nice breeze up here!" Responded Kaoru. Tae's again laughed, "I'm sure it's better than the stuffy kitchens!" Why was it that Battousai allowed Tae to chatter to his hostage as if old friends? She was supposed to be miserable. He had enough.

"I'll be taking those clothes now Tae." The kitchen girl swallowed, knowing he got back to business, handed them over, "I'll see you both later." "Okay!" Kaoru chirped. As Tae walked back she added, "And don't do anything naughty you two!" Blushing, Kaoru made no comment. 'Great…was it that obvious or what Noroi? You're going to get us killed!' 'Oh calm down you prude…I wasn't going to let him to anything…' "You called THAT doing nothing?" Kaoru scolded in a low voice to herself.

Battousai took notice and had to grin. The rurouni in him could be the same way on some evenings…"Hey Battousai!" He looked up at his captive, "You better not peek while I'm in here!" "Why not?" Amber eyes glittered at the thought. "I'm going to have to poison you with breakfast…" she muttered. He set the light cotton robe and geta near where he sensed Kaoru was closest. "They're over here." He called out so she knew where she could find them without causing a ruckus. Yeah. That was JUST the thing he needed. Kaoru raising hell because she couldn't find the damn clothes. It would be a perfect night for him….sure it would. Riiiiiight.

Okay then. That's it for this chapter. -hears booing- I know that this chapter is short but you won't believe how many times I've deleted this chapter. I think I may have done a personal, if not world record of 16 times ladies and gents.

sigh- I will not be posting July 1-July 10 UNLESS I am struck by inspiration that I know will leave me quickly and never to return again for quite some time. I will be in Puerto Rico with my dad (XD Wheee! Haven't been there in 7 years!) visiting family friends and surfing. does cookie dance I get to learn how to suuuurrrrf, I get to learn how to suuuurrrf, I get to learn---realizes her craziness- That's it for now. Please review….Please! This "unworthy one" needs -cough-wants-cough- reviews! Later. And yes, I know it's short. Don't kill me….--;;;

Tomboi-chic


	5. Ch 5

Kaoru leaned into the hot spring, sighing in a blissful manner at the relaxing effect the warm water had on her. She'd already scrubbed Gohei's blood off her with much disgust on her part. She would've liked nothing more than to torture the perverse and sinful man for a few days.

Her upper lip curled back in a snarl-like way and blue eyes flashing green for a brief moment at the evil deed he thought he could've pulled off had she not been trained in the art of the sword. "Rat bastard!" Kaoru slapped the water, the image of Gohei's face rippling on the surface.

Battousai looked up at the sound of an expletive but leaned back after a moment of silence. This Noroi was certainly an enigma and he still had difficulties believing that he'd found someone so slike to him. It was the last thing he'd been expecting but hell, he wasn't going to complain.

Another skeptical thought emerged --why was Katsura pairing them together as partners? Had he lost his mind? Battousai pondered this in the quiet forest where an owl absently hooted.

Rubbing some jasmine scented oil into her hair, Kaoru could only sulk at her misfortune. Her village--torn apart with the people in it, her father--gone from this hellish place called Earth along with her mother and now…this. She was fated to be Battousai's partner, male speak for slave or servant. 'They're one and the same really,' Noroi piped up.

Kaoru smothered that thought by concentrating on the fragrant oil in her hair. Rinsing, she dried herself off and dressed with the Yucatan Tae had brought.

As depressing as things were, she couldn't dwell on the past. Neither her mind or sanity would allow it, for those memories would be replaying over and over, driving her to the brink of madness. Kaoru shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts into something positive. Vainly hoping, Kaoru waited for something optimistic to pop in her mind but nothing. Clutching the bottle containing the scented fragrance and putting on the geta she concentrated on finding anything somewhat positive in her rather, she considered, "different" situation. Kaoru growled in frustration as her head remained blank. Deciding to leave the hot springs in semi-better spirits, Kaoru walked around the large boulder keeping Battousai from peeking. "I'm ready!" she announced, already picking out the Battousai from the greenery who was leaning against a tree casually.

"Let's go then." he replied.

Nodding, Kaoru trailed behind him, attempting to find one upside of the godforsaken destiny she was to have. Nothing was said until Battousai shattered the silence, "What're you thinking?"

Not hearing him, Kaoru continued to walk, eyes on the ground, still puzzling her mind with the discovery of a silver lining to her dark, cloudy aspect on life.

"Kaoru?"

Too wrapped up in her thoughts, she didn't acknowledge him at all. Kaoru unbecomingly mumbled, "…positive thoughts…anything positive if even possible…"

While doing this she walked right strode right by the hitokiri, who had stopped his light pace and waited for an answer.

"Positive…c'mon…be optimistic!" Kaoru berated herself. A hand grabbed at her arm, pulling her out of her thoughts and into a pair of glowing golden eyes.

"What're you doing!" She screeched at him. Battousai only stared at her for a few minutes until he answered, "You're alive."

Kaoru was about to ask what the hell he meant until it clicked. _That_ was the answer to all this mind-boggling thinking. _She was alive_. So many people wished to be alive, for different reasons, but alive one way or another. Even though Battousai had let go of her arm, Kaoru was still standing where he had halted her.

She was alive! Such a thing was not to be taken lightly! Life was being stolen every day--she should know considering her first-hand experience with it. After all, didn't she want her father back? 'Yes,' she realized, 'being alive was quite a positive thought.' It felt as if an enormous weight had been removed from her shoulders. Kaoru stood up straight and found Battousai's eyes studying her.

Without warning, she hugged him.

Battousai couldn't even comprehend what his prisoner was thinking as she embraced him.

Kaoru noticed he was stiff under arms but she didn't care. He smelled like sandalwood and something described as entirely male. As much bad as he may have caused in peoples' lives, he also managed to bring a bit of good, at least in hers anyway.

Bringing her hand to the back of his neck, she bent it forward a little and reached up on the tip of her toes, "Thank you."

At this, he seemed to relax a bit and just as she was about to let go of him, he returned the hug. But not before letting her see the different eye color that dominated it. A light shade of violet ringed around a bit darker shade of blue. The two colors complimented one another and surprisingly, it reminded Kaoru of twilight when many colors similar to this one showed.

Kaoru felt like she was dreaming--she was so close to the Battousai and felt no threat or fear wanting to overwhelm her. Did he feel the same way she did?

All of a sudden, the sound of leaves being crunched upon startled Kaoru making her jump up involuntarily. Looking over her shoulder, she saw nothing. 'Make no mistake Kaoru, someone lurks just in the distance. ' Noroi hissed.

Making eye contact with Battousai again, he simply kissed her palm, closed his eyes and opened them again, revealing a pair of golden orbs. Leaning closer to Kaoru, his lips at her ear, he whispered, "Noroi, get up here and play along.'

Noroi inwardly smirked and asked Kaoru for permission, 'That alright with you sweetie?'

Kaoru grinned in turn, 'You up for some extra fun this evening Noroi-chan?'

Noroi laughed at this point, 'Sure…bring it on!'

Battousai had to hide his smile at the now green-eyed girl in his arms or else whomever was watching them would know that their presence was known. Apparently, Noroi know the same thing but gave an impish smile anyway

They appeared to be an ordinary couple being intimate on a cool evening. But as that old and often overused cliché claims, looks can be deceiving.

Noroi wrapped her arms around Battousai's torso, lightly fingering the wakizashi hanging off his hip. Battousai felt Noroi rest her head on his chest and ran his fingers through her hair to keep up appearances. Battousai and Noroi's strangely colored eyes pierced the darkness, searching for a tell-tale sign of the trespasser.

Waiting for what seemed entirely too long, Noroi broke the embrace, "C'mon, now we're just wasting time."

Battousai nodded and wordlessly draped his arm along her waist, propelling her back to the HQ of where the Choshu laid at rest.

* * *

YESSSS! An update! Of 3 pages no less! I know it seems like a little but seeing as how I haven't written in so long….yeaaaah.

Aside from that stupid and pointless babble, many thanks for leaving the reviews! I really appreciate it. I REALLY do. Oo So please leave more. Thanks again!

Tomboi-chic


End file.
